


Ally Cats.

by Treesonfire



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Gay, M/M, Phan Smut, bottom!Phil, dom!dan, m/m - Freeform, sub!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesonfire/pseuds/Treesonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil shouldn't have taken that shortcut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally Cats.

Phil gripped his backpack tight, as he began walking home rather fast. He had closed shop late at the hidden bookstore, blocks away from his dorm.  
His manager had requested him to close up at 11pm, as sales had been increasing at the small store ever since the local Chapters had been closed down.

Phil was suppose to be back at his dormitories 30 minutes ago; if he was caught sneaking in he could be seriously punished.

So now he was forced to take the dark allyway as a shortcut to the college.  
Sweat ran down his back as his own footsteps sounded loud in the pitch black, quiet route. 

Suddenly, it wasn't only Phil's footsteps ringing through the ally. The new pair of shoes were right on his tail, beginning to sound louder and louder. Phil's hand turned purple on the strap of his backpack, clutching it tightly. 

He began to pick up his pace, until he stopped dead in his tracks.   
"Continue walking, and I will shoot."  
The scratchy voice echoed throughout Phil's body. "Turn around."

Phil obeyed, slowly turning his body until he was face to face with a man clutching a gun to Phil's chest.  
His dark, brown hair swept across his eye and his tan skin went well with the man's choice of completely black clothing.  
His dark eyes bore into Phil's soul.

Phil began to speak, his voice cracking and tears blinding him. "P-please let me go. I'll give you anything... I-I-I don't have much money, but you can have it all."

"I don't want your money." The man chucked and pushed Phil to the cold, rocky gravel. "Strip."

Phil let out a sob. "Sir-I-I-" he hiccuped. "Please don't-I-"

"Shut the fuck up." The man grimaced. "Strip, damnit!"

With shaky hands, Phil removed the cloth covering his torso. "Too slow, Phil." The man whispered and attacked him. He tore his pants off him roughly, and didn't hesitate to rip the boxers off the raven haired boy.

"Name's Dan, by the way." He smiled and unzipped his fly, taking out his cock.

He pulled Phil's raven hair to force him to kneel before him. Dan's member was already a hard, 9 inches. "Fucking suck me." He yelled, and forced Phil's mouth onto him, making him gag and sputter as his dick went down Phil's throat. His face turned purple, and his mouth was warm around Dan. Although Dan was feeling nothing but satisfaction, it was his job to not allow the small boy to feel a speck of usefulness; so he didn't make a sound that indicated he was happy with Phil's work. He bobbed up his length and down, until Dan was fed up. He pushed Phil back down, he no longer had the privilege to suck him off; He had done a fine job.

Phil let out a choked cry, his throat closing. He couldn't scream for help. He couldn't fight. All he could do was lay down helplessly, tears draining from his blue eyes.

Dan took a small bottle of lube from his back pocket and bent over Phil, flipping him over so rocks were digging into his face and stomach. He spread his ass cheeks and poured lube onto his fingers.   
Immediately he began stretching him, thrusting two fingers into him, three, then four. Phil regrettably let out a deep, loud moan as Dan hit his prostate.  
Phil rubbed his crotch into the ground, lost in pleasure and fear.

Dan removed his fingers, and Phil began to feel empty.  
A gross feeling washed over him, and he was brought to reality.  
He was about to be raped. The realization hit him like a brick.

Dan ignored him and began lubing his dick, not bothering to apply a condom as he lined the head of his cock with Phil's ass. "I want to hear you moan." Dan chuckled darkly.

He thrust himself into Phil, earning a grunt of pleasure from the small boy. "You're fucking right, Phil." He whispered into the boy's ear. He didn't allow Phil to adjust before he began harmonizing himself, picking up speed quickly. Phil loudly cried out, he was sure rocks had permanently made marks into his skin, and he was sure he had bruises and scrapes just about everywhere. He was lost. He was drowning in emotions and feelings that he couldn't even describe.

"You better not fucking cum." Dan demanded, knowing the boy was far too stubborn to admit he was enjoying him.

Dan let out a few more thrusts before he was taken high into the sky. Black spots encapetated him as he came white streamers into the boy. He waited moments before granting Phil the approval to do the same, as he road out his wave of solace and pleasure.

Phil released into the gravel, moaning so loud he was sure everyone could hear him.

Dan stuffed his dick into his pants and stood up, as soon as it was all over; leaving Phil without a word.  
He left Phil to shake and twitch as he road out his own orgasm, crying into the gravel because he knew he would never be the same. He lay there for hours feeling empty and worthless, he felt betrayed and he knew he would never take the shortcut again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I'm completely against rape. This was a work of fiction.   
> Also- this was my first time writing smut. It probably sucked, so I'm sorry.


End file.
